


某一天

by crystalknife



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 光公 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalknife/pseuds/crystalknife
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 15





	某一天

青金门被轻轻叩响了三下，随着吱呀一声，这扇除了莱楠少有他人造访的门便打开了。  
现在已是水晶都的深夜，他一直忘我工作以至于都忘了时间。平时莱楠一旦通过卫兵得知他并未休息，总会准时将药送来。追忆起往事，水晶公低笑起来，那个孩子勉强从桌边看自己工作的事仿佛还是昨天，浅紫色的眼睛圆睁着，两只手抓着桌边缘探头探脑。但是小孩子总是长得很快的，一转眼已经从幼童成为出色的女性了。 水晶公早已是超越寻常寿命的年龄，看上去却依旧年轻，好像岁月在他身边飞速流过，毫不留情地洗刷带走所有他熟知的一切，却唯独放过了他本人。他是被时间忘却了的旅人，和这些尘封的古老书籍一同，被遗留在这座已经伫立千年的高塔深处。  
按照以往，现在也差不多是他吃药的时间。水晶公后仰起头，活动活动坐得太久已经僵硬的脖颈和后背，然后眼前的景象就让他微微睁大了眼睛。门后出现的不是年轻维斯族女性的身影，而是他无比熟悉，一直凝望着的背脊。  
光之战士双手端着什么，用后背顶开了门，倒退进来。他转过身，手中托盘上是一瓶药水和一小叠文件。他趁着水晶公整理桌子的空档环视四周。距离第一次进来已有段时日，不得不说这确实是属于学者的房间，视野所见皆是书山书海，立在墙边的书架明显失去了作用。 该说这是萨雷安贤人的通病吗？光暗自苦笑。在见过雅修特拉和于里昂热的住所之后，他已见惯不惊了。  
忽然光一个箭步上前，“小心。”他眼疾手快一只胳膊托着托盘，另一只扶住了桌边重心倾斜摇摇欲坠的书堆。 “还是你直接喝完吧，我就这样拿出去。”他这样说着把盛着药的玻璃瓶递给了水晶公  
水晶公一眼看到小瓶子的样式，身体一震。印象深刻的味道带动下意识反射让舌尖都泛起了苦味。光看到他显而易见地僵直了身体，便揉着以明显的弧度耷拉下去的耳朵，轻笑道，这是对你不睡觉的告诫哦。  
水晶公对上光明显是在监督他当面喝下的玩味视线，只能微皱着眉拧开瓶口，仰头将唇靠上去，等待着酸苦到足以夺走味觉的药汁灌入喉咙。结果入口一瞬间，耳朵就因惊讶直立起来，眼睛也微微睁大了。浓郁甜香在舌尖荡开，那和其他的药不同，并不是为了掩盖苦涩而甜到腻味。况且制作者还恰到好处加入了清新的酸味。  
比起药，不如说像是美食店家调配出来的饮品。  
“很好喝……”水晶公以不可思议的神情歪着头，嗫嚅着小声评价，像是还在回味唇齿中残留的美味。他一脸疑惑地看向光。“这究竟是……”  
“是……渡渡鸟的大眼珠，软糊怪的血，食人魔的肠子熬了三天三夜制成的。”光空着一只手一本正经扳着指头讲，又在不出意外收获了某人炸了尾巴毛的样子之后，绷不住脸扑哧笑出了声。  
“骗你的骗你的。这是我在原初世界找到的配方。用来提神的绿球灯藻是无味的，我就自己调了调。”

话还未说完，门便在轻响三下后打开了，高大的维斯族女性庄重地行了礼，进门来报告。 “暗之战士阁下，医疗馆的报告说您调出的药已经被抢售一空了。” 随后她一眼就捕捉到水晶公手中的不起眼的药瓶，她抱起手臂无奈摇头。“这可不是为了让人喜欢吃才做出来的啊。”  
确实，为了让病人更容易下咽而做得好吃和为了警醒而将味道调得难喝本就是两个不同的方面。要是能让人怕吃药而不得不在感到疲倦时去休息，那也算是胜利了。  
“那么之前的配方达成目标了吗？” 光询问道。  
莱楠低头轻轻摇了摇。她似乎不止一次在那人的固执和坚持中败下阵来。微弱的声音从叹气的唇中吐出。“公一直是这样，只要是认识到是必须做的事，就会不顾一切去完成，药再酸苦，对他来说实在算不上阻碍。”  
处于话题中心的水晶公，尾巴不安地晃了晃带乱了衣褶，连耳朵都被沉默却暗流涌动的气氛压了下来。这一百年来，他确实缺少时间，甚至连止步喘息的余裕都不曾给自己留下，只是追寻着那曙光向前，再向前。从救助流民到建立都市，从确定理论到计划落实，需要做的事情，比繁星还多。压榨和透支这具不会衰老劳损的身体似乎已经成了习以为常的事。他未曾想过有天最亲近的两人会就这个问题展开交锋。  
这时光摆摆手一下挥去了沉闷气氛。这是意料之中。他深知自己的恋人虽然尊重他人的想法，但是某些方面却是超乎想象的固执。光明白这一点，毕竟他也经历过一开始劝说无果，压抑下怒气到最后无可奈何的过程。  
“那么还是按照我的配方来吧。”他微微笑了笑继续。“既然阻止没有效果，那么这种还是少用的好。上次我喝了，连吃饭都不香了。不过我也会看着他的，太累的时候会让他去休息。”  
莱楠总算妥协了。“那就拜托您了。”她再次行礼带上了门。

现在深虑室只剩下两人。水晶公低头游移了一下视线，看到光之战士的铠靴停在自己面前。  
若是对方让自己停下现在的工作，那肯定是不可能。但是光只是在边上又摆下一把椅子，伸出一根指头。“那就一个星时，之后就休息吧。”听起来似乎并没有回转的余地了。  
“那么相对的，只要是我能做的，尽管提出来。“  
“你其实可以先去休息的。原初世界的事就够让你忙的了。水晶公一脸为难。  
“那可不行，毕竟我可是对那爱操心孙女做了保证，不过这些既然是很重要的事务，也不能强迫你放下去这些不管。“  
“而且，”光微笑起来，“我也想在你身边多待一会。”

除此以外，难道还有别的选择吗？他们都是固执的人。水晶公无奈地叹口气回到桌前，他粗略地翻阅了一下最顶上几份文件，便从一边的书堆中找出几本。有一沓实在撂太高了，光便借着身高优势帮他取下。水晶公微笑一下，将一只手横在胸前，书本在他手臂中一本本堆叠起来，然后被整齐地码在桌边。光将剩下的书理好，便在桌旁坐下，不去打扰已然沉浸在思考中的水晶公。  
静谧居室中，只有书页翻动和羽毛笔划过纸张的声音交织着。桌边的小灯静静照亮了一角。光支着头思考着原初世界和第一世界的近况，视线追着水晶公在纸上游移的笔尖，然后将注意力移回摆在桌上的几份文件上。  
那上面提到的内容各方面都有。水滩村的重建工作; 从游末邦过来寻求庇护的难民的安置; 新生儿出生率及雷克兰德地区人口涨幅的预估; 粮食产量以及园艺馆的新型肥料研制报告。他又往后翻了几页，又见到了诺弗兰特取回黑夜之后，很多用于监视食罪灵的哨塔和堡垒都失去了原本的作用，防线需要外扩至和空无大地的交界处。同时退役的大量士兵的安置就业也需要尽快解决。  
另外由于游末邦变革的影响，药品供给有了很大改善，只是从珂露西亚岛希望移居到水晶都的人也越来越多，门前区和废船街失去了妙料供应，贵族虽然发放了储备食物当救济粮，但是食物紧缺的情况并未改善。游末邦大幅从外地购入食物来应付短期的需求，也带动了周边地区的价格上涨。  
光揉了揉眉心，只觉得那一个个零零散散的事件快将脑子挤爆，他甩了甩头，忽然想到了什么就着头偏向一遍的姿势停下了动作。  
“拉哈。他挪到水晶公身边，尽量不去限制手臂的书写范围。  
水晶公的耳朵抖了抖转向了光的方向，眼睛也应声眨了一下。随着最后一个字的尾迹收束，他将羽毛笔插回墨水瓶中，才慢慢转身，将询问的视线移到光之战士身上。  
光继续说道，“既然我能将这种灯藻带来，那么其他种子也一定能行，这样对于粮食短缺有什么帮助吗？”  
“确实。”水晶公曲起食指搭在下巴上眉头微皱。“若是原初世界的植物，应该不会像这边受到黑夜回归的影响，而且光之泛滥后灭绝的品种说不定也能找到替代品。”  
他喃喃自语后抬起头。“那就拜托你了，我会尽快让园艺作物馆和甜滤果树园联合出一份需要哪些用途的作物的报告给你，如果能联系上原初世界的园艺行会，由他们给出一些种子选择的建议，那就再好不过了。“  
光之战士点点头，话题一转又提到了另一件事。  
“还有一件事，你还记得图姆拉村吗？”  
“那个都是矮人的村落？“  
“是，他们最近在给工匠村提供磷矿石，说是能改良田地，以此提高作物产量。听说那儿的工匠麦酒相当有名，只是要恢复生产终究不太容易，毕竟光之泛滥后珂露西亚岛的田地大多荒废了，要恢复需要不短的时间吧。“  
“若是肥料的话，园艺作物馆之前研制出的肥料配方能提供给他们，只是很多取材自雷克兰德的矿石，不知道是否能否在当地找到替代品。“  
“多谢，我去和他们谈谈，若是能派上用场，那就再好不过了。“  
结束了简短对话，水晶公又低头投入工作中。这次在水晶手指中一页页翻动的书陈旧精致，烫金字母花枝一般以纤细的笔触描绘在宝蓝封面上。比起之前夹了许多便条的报告汇总不同，这似乎是远古时代留存的魔法书。光好奇扫了几眼，借助超越之力勉强认出身体和灵魂之类的字眼，但是词连成句子在脑子里却搅成了一团浆糊。水晶公摊开笔记在之前记下的繁复术式构造上圈出几个要点，又将线索之间用线条相连，在一旁以小字加上了简短的注解。从最初的几个基础要素，如同树木散枝抽叶一般相互联系，延伸出一副巨大的图像。  
光坐在边上撑着头看着水晶公端坐在桌前。柔软的耳朵偶尔垂落，偶尔因有了灵感竖起，实在引人注意。视线下移，微皱眉头的轮廓在投落的阴影下显得愈发深刻。不时眨动的眼睫下是专注阅读左右移动的晶莹红瞳。光的眼帘在晃动的灯火中又垂落了几分，视野里晃动的泛白发梢在灯光晕染中明亮得通透。  
只是待在他身边，时间都流逝得缓慢起来。光眨了下眼，低落下去的倦意再度漫涌上来，连带着思绪也飘忽不定了。朦胧中，他仿佛又回到了还在调查地探索水晶塔的时候。那晚他负责整理塔中的战斗记录和内部机关活动情况，而年轻的贤人也是这样坐在身旁。资料占据了大半桌子和帐篷地面，古拉哈伏在空出的一小方天地里，执笔在笔记上留下跃动清晰的字母，神情是平常少有的沉稳专注。  
光猛地一颤抬起无意识逐渐低落的头，从久远的记忆中抽回。这时小小的身影长出一口气，肩膀也松垮下来，看来工作总算是完成了。

（二）  
这样作为一天的结束也不错。光搂住怀中温热的躯体这样想着，他们此时依然在塔中。  
之前在光之战士的坚持下，他在观星室的隔间安置了双人羽床。听说水晶公在这之前从未允许他人在塔中居住。现在能够答应想必也是因为结束之后没有消失而松口的吧。  
睡意在今晚迟迟未造访，光在猫魅轻微起伏的呼吸声中静静倾听。塔中机关即使在人们沉睡时依旧在运转，肉眼看不见的充沛以太在盈盈微光的水晶塔壁中缓缓流动，像是悠久的风声呼啸而过，像是远古巨兽在沉睡，又像是人声在远远呼唤。  
即使是遥远的回忆，他也记得调查地是多么热闹的地方。志同道合的学者们从各地而来汇集此处，誓要揭开远古帝国的秘密，结束了一天发掘工作的人们交谈着振奋人心的新发现。偶尔有商队来往的吆喝，冒险者抗击魔物保护营地的战吼。  
现在充斥此处的只有这些亘古不变的声音，盘旋在微亮水晶室内的上空，在那些孤身沉眠的夜晚，水晶公怕是一人听这些听了上百年。  
他轻轻挪动手臂，手不经意掠过水晶公的脸，有轻柔触感来回扫过指腹，像是蝴蝶拍动翅翼。  
“没睡着吗？”他无奈地叹气。  
身边传来发丝和脸颊摩挲着枕面的动静，怀中的人拍拍他的环住腰身的手臂示意松开，然后转了过来。微亮光芒无法驱散室内的黑暗，光徒然睁大眼眶也无法捕捉到对方的眼眸，声音却近在咫尺，他只能侧耳去捕捉拂过耳边的柔软音节。  
“你明天又要出发了吧，只是觉得就这样睡过去，有些可惜。而且……“，最后的话语嗫嚅着，几乎融化在羽被轻柔的暖意中。光的心头也如被绒毛拂过酥痒起来。他攥紧了搭上自己手腕的掌心。“那就出去走走吧。“  
外面有着皎洁的月光，有如月光一般在大地流响的虫鸣，有应和着虫鸣的浅紫草叶的簌簌颤动，牵动草木的风同样轻柔地拂过始源湖水，漫卷漫舒的浪潮轻拍岸边。  
外面什么都有，那是比冰冷无机质的水晶塔内好上很多的富有生机的大地。  
出去吧，距离黎明还有时间。  
他们也还有时间……

（三）  
阿马罗的羽翼无声掠过雷克兰德上空，他们盘桓几圈降落在始源湖边一个荒废已久的渔村边。年久失修的木屋豁着漆黑的开口，隐约可见屋内前人留下的物什。光将缰绳缠了两圈栓在湖边的的树上，顺带在脖颈柔软羽毛上轻摸了几下，安抚这个半夜劳累的小家伙。他转过头，水晶公正凝望着自己，他的兜帽已经摘下了。  
半星时之前他们到栈桥时，不小心惊醒了一旁坐着的昏昏欲睡的管理员。高大的勇人族看着光在唇边竖起的手指露出了然神色，一言不发挑出一头较为安静的阿马罗，将缰绳递到光手中。反倒是水晶公旁观他们轻车熟路的样子，在管理员侧头绕过光看他的视线中一下背过身，带起了兜帽。  
这难道是不好意思了？光回想起他说过的种种不由得轻笑出声，又在水晶公一脸疑惑中装作无事发生摆摆手。  
他们缓步穿行在重重叠叠的树影中，月光被叶隙切得零碎，趴在光的肩头，随着走动悄悄滑落下一片，又爬上来另一片。水晶公看得入神，不知觉自己已经拉在后面。光察觉之后见放缓脚步也未曾追上来，干脆也止步转身，去拉他的手。  
水晶公的发顶有一片之前不曾见过的浅淡的白，光心里蓦地一惊，以为又是关系到水晶塔和寿命的异变，他不动声色地走上前，装作要拂去落叶一般伸手确认，仿佛这样就能拂去水晶公经历的百年困苦。那一小片斑驳月光越过了遮挡，停在了有着同样斑驳伤痕的手上。光短暂一愣又无声笑笑。视线下移，他的手就这样停在水晶公侧脸便再也移不开。  
年逾百岁的贤人就这样安静看着他，明亮眼神不曾移开分毫，像是已经凝望了许久，久到时间都在此悄悄定格。月色拥着两人，水晶公素色的发梢似也被这风与月浸染，晕出透亮的光泽。光的手便顺着带有夜晚湿凉的发丝下滑，捧上覆盖水晶的侧脸。他将唇靠了上去，水晶公仰头眨眨眼，欣然接受了这个带有宽慰和安抚意义的吻。

他们的思绪直到清凉潮水卷过脚背才有所收束。浅滩的沙上已印下了深深浅浅的脚印，菁灵香草长得茂密葱郁，钩留着袍角。记忆中的摩杜纳没有这样零碎的树影，也没有这样的草叶。一触即碎的结晶叶片和枝干以及流溢着色彩的凄迷妖雾才是那片大地的景色。  
只是——那次他们一同从八剑士前庭晚归时，月光也是这样，明明晃晃，洋洋洒洒落了两人一身。那天是通往暗之世界的门成功再度打开的日子。那时他们对自身将要踏上的前路还一无所知。  
光牵着他的手继续前行。浓重树影已然退去，一个小小渡口出现在面前。一艘小船被栓在岸边，随着涌来的波浪微微摇晃。  
“第一次来?“ 光解开栓着的麻绳，将船拉近了些，看着水晶公略带新奇的神情问。”“还以为你会比我更熟。  
“来。”他一只脚踩在船板上稳住，伸出了手。  
“这里毕竟偏僻，而且那时也没有这样的余裕，也没有夜晚。”  
水晶公将手放入光的掌心。 “那正好，我第一次误打误撞来这的时候，就想着要带你来看看了。”光拉着他的手带上了船，自己也一步稳稳踏入船中。木浆一摇，小舟便向着湖心而去。

对这片百年未见过黑夜的水晶公来说，这确实是少有的绝景。  
风停滞的湖面平滑如镜，闪烁的星群从天际一侧缓缓升起，又向着另一端悄然坠落，隐没在水天相接的地平线后。远处阴沉乡的渔火也微渺起来，汇入星光中分不清了。船无声穿行在浩瀚星河最密集耀眼的地方，悠悠荡荡不知会去向何处。

他们吹熄了油灯里的烛火，船中唯一的光芒也消散了。月光静默着从天顶垂落，无声盖住一切。褪下的漆黑盔甲与外袍铺陈在地，像是夜色紧追着离去的光一同落入了船中。  
英雄身上伤痕斑驳，或深或浅。水晶公以指尖描摹着一道道浅白轮廓。  
“变多了。”他轻声说。分隔数百年后，他的记忆还停留在最初相逢的时候。  
光垂下眼，他向来对此缄默。正如水晶公也从未和人讲与水晶塔同化时的细节，他们都明白这对不是值得标榜和展示的勋章，这是一路走来的证明，是前行至此的代价，无需哀叹，无需怜悯。只是故事中英雄的形象向来光鲜，历经无数战争，依然屹立不倒。在大团圆的结局之后，却鲜少有人会去细想，英雄也会老去，会死亡，也会有无法拯救的人。  
水晶公俯下身，以唇去吻那些伤痕，似是想要酌饮那其中流露的未知过往。那是不会被任何传记，戏剧和故事记述的部分。他的小臂忽然被光牵着，拉得失了重心，一个踉跄倒伏在光的胸膛上，然后宽大温热的手掌抚上了头顶。  
“要是这么在意，那就也给我留个吧。”光在那顺滑碎发上揉了几下又弹了一下他的耳尖轻笑道。“要是只有魔物和敌人留下的，那不可惜？”  
水晶公本不会如此，若不是在那番话的怂恿之下。百年练就的忍耐力和自制力形同虚设，他神使鬼差地张口，咬了上去。齿痕印在颈侧，像是一个无言宣告的证明。等回过神来，他才惊觉自己做了什么，脸腾起一片红，指尖立刻汇集起富集治愈之力的光点。  
“让它留着。” 光按下他的手，不由分说把人压下去又是一个吻。  
这触感不柔软也不旖旎。英雄裹挟着血与火的气息从另一个战火未停的世界风尘仆仆赶来，只为分别许久的再见一面。扫过齿列的舌卷尽药水遗留的香甜，光暗自满意自己的配方。他放开了明显气息不稳的水晶公，玩味地舔着上唇，像个性质顽劣的冒险者那样咧嘴一笑。现在他们沾染上同样的味道了。  
他们似乎都变得不像自己了，像是随着暗流的小舟一般，无声滑进始源湖深处。最近的岸边都无比遥远渺小，盛满月光的小舟如同一座远离尘世的孤岛。在这里的也不再是拯救世界的英雄和永生的魔法使。现在的他们不过是两个渴求着彼此的普通人。那么就让他们暂时从所有的世界中离开吧。无人知晓，也无人会来。这是仅属于他们的时刻。

（四）  
光在轻声念他的名字。一遍又一遍，起初是带着点咬牙切齿的力度，然后泛出无奈的苦涩来，最后是安心的喟叹。从最初五个音节，到三个，再到两个。  
光曾无数次凝望着走在前面的背影，那个名字几次嚼碎在口中，最后还是水晶公三字的称呼从舌尖滚落。他不知道否认和掩饰的原因是什么，如果这有不能言明的苦衷，那么他就愿意如他所求，等到被称为水晶公的这个人承认真名的那一天。  
光原本是这样想的——直到视野被泛滥的光彻底染白。那个人身着的红黑袍是唯一的色彩，近在咫尺的身影仿佛触手可及却是如此遥远。光那时忽然明白，这是最后的机会了，他会离开，擅自背负，擅自决定，就和当年差点不辞而别一样。  
光口中呼唤着的名字得到了微弱的回应。水晶公的声音带了丝微不可查的轻颤。这个名字曾被一度舍弃，他本以为直至死亡都不会有再次听到的时候。现在却在时隔一百年后终于被再度唤起。  
水晶公埋在光的颈窝中。这个人真是不可思议，他的冒险，他的存在将那个世界联系起来。 现在他口中的名字，仅仅是被这样呼唤着，就能像丝线一般跨越悠久时空，又将自己和那段时光维系。  
耳际逐渐充盈着胸腔里脏器的鼓动。水晶公从未觉得这鼓动是这么响。那里向来是一片死寂，让他时常生出自己不再是人的错觉。但是现在它跃动得如此急切，如此鲜活，他再次找回了心动的声音。  
光似乎也捕捉到了响亮的心音，他没有给年轻样貌的长者留下一丝掩饰的余裕，将手掌贴上了那块微微发烫的肌肤，笑着一语点破。“跳得好快。”  
秘密泄露了，水晶公覆上光的手。  
连日奔波未经打理的短簇胡茬，细小裂口又刚被滋润泛着水光的唇，还有那双和如旧日一样晴空般湛蓝的双眼。英雄历经血与火一路走来，眼眸深处依旧柔软清澈。  
“因为是你。” 他微笑着说，无可奈何又直白坦率。  
你就是这样不可思议的人。

他是立于彻骨寒夜的观星者，为众人握持传递而来的炬火。无人知晓他是追寻着某颗星星而来。从未想过能接近这颗遥远明星，更未奢望过回应。但是光就在这里，他的一切都带着令人安心的温度，近在咫尺，触手可及。

雷克兰德的夜晚总是这么凉么？水晶公不知道。也许是湖面的晚风，也许是夜半凝结的露水。他感到周身的皮肤都变得冰冷，但是内里却无比滚烫。两人相拥着，冰一般的晶体很快沾上了光之战士体温的暖意。  
他确实很快就热了起来。被引燃的火星遍及全身，干柴烈火，烧成一团。脂膏在一次次开拓中更加黏稠湿滑，体内湿软的空虚很快就被昂扬的器物填满。在他难耐的喘息中，光箍着他柔韧的腰身，灼热气息喷吐在胸前。他的双臂环过光的脖颈，在无数伤疤的背脊留下暧昧的浅红指印。水晶公偶尔低头索取一个吻，光只感觉发梢羽毛般轻柔地拂过额头和眼睫，一片柔软盖了上来，他双手从腰后循着光洁肌理往上，按住水晶公的后颈，珍视又动情地回吻。  
两人慢慢适应，磨合，直到身体彻底契合。他们闭上眼睛感受对方的存在，每一寸贴合的湿热肌肤，每一次轻缓又滚烫的喘息，都在记忆中打下深刻的烙印。  
光不是没见过水晶公的不可弯折的另一面。他接见游末邦来使时，即使明白面对的会是怎样强劲的敌人，也依然毫无动摇，决绝凛然，不作一步退让。  
但是现在他毫无保留地打开身体，放心将一切交付到自己手中，任由着动作顺服承接下所有的欲望，坦然热诚，毫无掩饰。光只觉得胸腔都被饱胀情绪填满。他凝视着那双已经湿润的眼睛，沉溺进了红色湖泊里。  
一人的情动成为另一人的火种，一方的侵入牵起另一方的颤栗。  
谁也说不清那火种究竟是难以抑制情欲的双眸，还是那之中腾起潮红的自己。  
分辨先后，似乎并没有意义。他们在此时此刻被同一场火引燃，便放任它将一切焚烧殆尽。  
“慢点。” 水晶公在隐秘处腾起的快感中下意识讨饶了，却不住将腰抬得更高。他伸出双臂按住光的脖颈，攀上更高的浪潮。他们相拥着，肢体交织，紧密契合，纠缠不清。就像是一对将要溺毙的人，交换着口中仅有的空气，互为对方挣出水面的浮木，禁锢对方同时也禁锢自己。

当两人都宣泄出来，月已爬上中天，湖心小舟盛满明净月光，令人生出身处白昼的错觉。  
“讲讲你的冒险吧。”水晶公将头抵上光的肩膀。关于光之战士的一生，水晶公早已在未来窥得大半，说书人口中的英雄冒险瑰丽壮美，他却执意要听本人讲述那背后的故事。  
于是光略带沙哑的嗓音将湮没在尘埃之中的回忆娓娓道来。他断断续续讲起一路上的人和事。某个隐秘据点的重燃的明灯，常年落雪的营地温暖的炉火，伫立在云雾缭绕街角的身影，灵峰之上长寿又哀伤的种族和某个女孩的流浪，未能回归故乡半途消散的死魂，盐与沙的苦难之歌，东方某个村落里柿子的味道。他实在不擅长谈及这些，尽管独自一人时常常翻搅出来反复咀嚼。他在记忆回廊中一遍一遍重回某些时刻，每道目光，每次挥手，每次回首，每个微笑，直至自己不再因为悲伤而移开目光。  
水晶公凝视着英雄，月光和阴影的分割下，坚挺脊骨和截然相反的柔软眼眸都归于一人。  
“抱歉，这些是我冒险途中遇见的，我只是觉得，他们是比我更值得被记住的人。”  
水晶公摇摇头，这样便已足够。光确实鲜少提及自己的所感所想，他的叙述像是刻意遏止了深沉感情而显得简短平淡，但是水晶公能看到，那双浸润在回想中的眼睛时而明亮，时而黯淡，那是映照出他所见世界的镜子。他能看到英雄藏在这些故事背后，他凝望人们的目光，悲伤而又温柔。  
光转而将话头抛给水晶公，“也讲讲你那个世界的事吧。”  
水晶公抬起头，眼神越过夜空中越发明亮的水晶塔，看向那个未来。他提起那些炮火震耳欲聋，血与火弥漫的日子，提起辗转各地追寻英雄的足迹收集到的事迹。研究者在水晶塔下搭建起简陋的营地，人们自发聚集起来，在失去了英雄的世界里试图用最后的力量去拯救什么。  
“那么你呢？” 光发问到。  
“这可不公平啊，明明你也没讲你的事。” 极淡的笑意在水晶公脸上微微荡开，然后下一刻又悄然隐去。“我只是收下他们托付的东西罢了，实际上什么都没能做成。” 他没能拯救那个世界，只是和暗之世界那时一样，带着人们的心愿，到达了这里。  
他们不约而同地望向水晶塔，高耸如云的塔尖刺破天空，湖中倒影则是直指幽深湖底，仿佛是通往另一个世界的道路。  
最初相遇时，他们还不过是小有名气的冒险者和年纪尚轻的贤人，如今背负的一切对于那时的两人还是太过遥远的事物。调查之后便是匆忙的诀别，贤人和塔一同沉睡，冒险者则是踏上更遥远的土地，从龙堡到东方，再未停下来。现在想来，水晶塔的调查也许不过是英雄无数冒险中的一个微不足道的插曲。但是经过百年沉眠和灵灾后的岁月，那段时光已经被打上无比明媚的底色，成为无数灰暗记忆中最光辉的部分。  
两人的人生轨迹就这样在短暂交会之后便渐行渐远。即使未明说，古拉哈提亚也早已做好永别的准备。他从未想过有一天会独自背负这个人冒险遗留下的事物，在漫长的时光尽头与他重逢。  
水晶公轻叹了口气，即使堵上了那个未来的一切，也不过是将属于人们自己的历史夺回而已。以后究竟会如何呢？没有答案。是啊，这不是做出早已存在的选择，也不是无奈被迫接受命运，这是他们在茫茫雾中的踏破荆棘丛后自己走出的路。无法预见后续，但是也充满着无数种可能。

明亮银河也随着时间流逝以肉眼微不可差的速度在天顶旋转，遥相呼应着倒映在水中的那条，首尾回环相连，浩大宇宙形成完整的轮回。两人静坐其中，屏息静气，如同在世界之外驻足久留的观星者。无数生命于其中繁衍生息，繁荣消亡，在燃烧着青蓝光芒的同样璀璨的星海中重逢。  
万物流转，生生不息。  
“这个世界和其他所有的世界一定会变得更好吧。”他祈愿道。  
“会的。“光回答。”一定会的。“又抬高点声音重复了一遍，像是在对着自己说。  
他明白妄言世界的走向未免太过傲慢。说到底他们都是人，渺小无力短视，谁也无法预见未来的样子，仅仅为了让人们能迎接和往常一样到来的明天，就已竭尽全力了。但是他们确实是爱着世界的，会为让它们继续存续下去倾尽所有。那么怀抱着这样的想法往前走下去也未尝不可。有所相信，有所期盼，将传递到自己手中的事物在的未来交由后继者守护。

他低头一笑，故意带着夸张的语气，将沉凝气氛一扫而空，“说不定会有再也不需要英雄和魔法使也能好好存续下去的一天。”  
“那时一起去冒险吧。我记得这是你的愿望啊。”  
“我……那时是因为……”水晶公难得困窘起来，他低头下意识搓了下手腕，温热被水晶的冰冷刺激了一下，目光移了过去。他张握着右手的手指，攥紧拳头，收起目光，默默摇了摇头。然后它就被光的手便握住了。  
水晶公抬起头，几乎被对方湛蓝的眼睛占据了全部视野。  
“如果是，就不要放弃了，我们能去找除此之外的选择。” 光圈住那只手，灼热的体温传过去温暖了冰冷的晶体。“你可是说过我有能开辟道路的强大，我也一直运气不错。而且不光是我，已经遇到的人和将会遇到的人都会愿意伸出援手的。“  
“这句话应该不需要我说明了吧——和你刚来这个世界时不同，你早已不是孤身一人了啊。  
“所以……”光攥紧了他的手。“别总想着一个人背负了，也记得依靠下我们的力量啊。”

“如果有这样一天，想去一起去看看，到你说的原初世界的海那边，还有那些古老的种族和留存的历史。”水晶公低下头。"我说笑的。说不定那天我早就和塔彻底同化了。"  
"可以啊。”光装作不经意地接过话头。“不过我们可都得加把劲啊，让那一天早点到来，不然到那天我可能早就是老人了，我可比不上你还能拿得起剑。说不定得支个拐杖，还得靠你保护我了，"光无奈摊手，举起胳膊做了个挥剑扭到腰的动作。"看来得委托西德考虑一下这方面的功能。"  
那景象实在太怪异了，只是想象，水晶公就噗得一声发出了短促的气音。  
"即使这样，你也会继续走下去的。"他的唇角带着掩饰不住的笑意。  
"喂喂，别太强人所难了啊。"光把头往头后面一枕，  
水晶公也从侧身转为平躺，看着亘古就已存在的星空，他眨了眨眼睛，试图驱走薄雾一般笼上来的睡意，最终还是失败了，于是干脆闭上眼睛。  
"世界也许有着尽头，也许有天不会再有地图之外的未知之地，即使这样……你的冒险也不会结束的，会一直向前，延伸下去……"  
最后几句已近似梦呓，但是吐露的心声还是传到了光之战士耳中。  
"要是我能和你一起去就好了……"  
蜷缩一起的身体随着呼吸声微微起伏。  
他睡着了。

光已经坐了很久，久到月亮和星星都在天的一侧落下去。他心里又把那些事翻上来回想了一遍。冒险总是无法避免离别。他送走过很多人，也想过自己那个时刻到来时会怎样。无论是在偏僻的海角搭建起一座木屋了却余生也好，还是在某个未知大陆的旅途中猝然倒下也好。人族的寿命其实就那么长，直到最后一刻依然在冒险的人生也相当不错。  
但是在那之后……  
光瞟到水晶公裸露的肩膀滑落的毯子。他伸手拉好，然后对着大半蜷缩在毯子里露出一截莹蓝水晶的侧颈微微愣神。这个平日严肃起来带着无形威压的城主，睡着时的无防备的样子，仿佛还是那个二十四岁的青年。  
在那之后，他又会怎样呢。  
被塔束缚着只能继续留在这世界的一隅，看着身边的人不断老去死亡。对于这样的命运，他能接收吗，会后悔吗，会不甘心吗，还是在决定同化的那一天就已经知道会这样，早已把曾经的愿望都放弃了吗？光始终没能问出口，怕自己轻慢了他的决意。也许是自我满足也说不定，光希望他没有放弃那些，希望他的愿望依旧能够实现。  
“但是，总得先往前走才行。对吧……”光喃喃自语，低头无声笑了下。  
既然是我们自己开创的道路，那就看看走到尽头会是什么吧。  
他再度躺下，闭上了眼睛。

晨光再度唤醒诺弗兰特的大地，将一切染上无比绚烂的色彩，也照亮了相拥而眠的两人。  
不知是谁先醒来的。  
再多停留一会，在多拥抱一会，黎明来临，白日便会将昨夜的露水和幻梦一并灼干。他们将再次披上黑袍，穿戴黑甲，背起法杖和重剑，回到需要他们的世界中去。

"我们得出发了。"再次交换了一个吻之后，光贴着他的额头闭上眼睛，声音和风一样轻。  
阖上眼睑，记忆浮现出来，鲜明如昨日才发生。一切都仿佛回到了前往暗之世界的那个早上。银泪湖湿润清爽的风，拂动着时不时遮住视野的红发，远远伫立的希尔科斯塔折射着明亮到炫目的阳光，耳际是箭羽簌簌微颤的声音。  
记忆中，光之战士脚踩着结晶大地来找他。  
“我们得出发了，古·拉哈·提亚。”那声呼唤和现在握紧了自己手的人所说的如出一辙。  
“走吧。” 水晶公笑着回应。  
他们凝视着升起的太阳，双眼比火焰，比天边的晨光更加明亮。  
走吧，该出发了。前方已是无人能够预知的未来了。


End file.
